


Counting Crows

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: You had always had a strange relationship with birds.(Structured using the Counting Crows rhyme)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Counting Crows

_**One for sorrow** _

You had always had a strange relationship with birds. They were much easier to understand than people, much easier to read. The birds didn’t lie. They didn’t cheat. 

The day your home was attacked, the day you joined the resistance, you were 15 years old. Your parents were gone. By the time the resistance forces arrived, responding to your father’s call, everyone you knew and loved was dead. A small, black bird followed you until you boarded the troop carrier to D’Qar. 

_**Two for mirth** _

Poe sat with an arm around you, holding your head back with a gentle hand and tipping a cup of blue, burning liquid into your mouth. Your friends laugh as you cough and sputter, grinning. 

You have a home. A new family. And Poe, who might be something else. Something more. 

A dove swoops down, stealing a corn chip from your table and carrying it off to it’s mate in a nearby tree. 

_**Three for a wedding** _

You squeeze Poe’s hand as you both cheer, watching your dear friends kiss. Marriage is a strange concept in this ever-changing world, oddly permanent and structured. Why get married, when you could die any day? 

When you had asked Poe that question, he had come to visit you in your shop. They had asked you to make their rings and when you told Poe you were staying up late to finish them, he had brought you dinner. You tried not to think about how sweet that was. 

“Don’t you think there would be comfort in knowing that your partner is forever yours?” he had smiled. 

You shrugged, delicately working on the carvings on their bands, “I don’t know. I would hope that if I was with someone, they would know that I am theirs. Always. They wouldn’t need to give me a chunk of metal and kiss me in front of the General to make that official.”

“You sure do make these chunks of metal look beautiful.” he picked up Ana’s ring, smaller for her slender fingers than the one you were carving. 

“Thanks.” you grinned. 

“Three birds?” 

“I don’t know. Just doing what they asked.”

_**Four for a birth** _

“Can we keep him?” 

You cradle a baby Flurrg in your arms, gazing at Poe through your eyelashes. 

“No, you cannot keep him. He has parents.” 

“But Poe, please!” you draw out the e in his name. 

He shakes his head, taking the creature from you and setting him down, “No. Come on. We have to go.” 

“But he’s so cute!” Poe shoots you a look, and you leave it. 

Large dragonfly-like creatures settle into the trees around you, seeming to watch as you board the Falcon. 

“Would you want to have kids?” you blurt out. 

He looks over at you as he preps for takeoff, “Not now. Why do you ask?” 

“But, after the war.” you press, “Would you?” 

His eyes unfocus and he is suddenly very far away, “Yeah, maybe.” Poe smiles, looking back at you. “It would take someone special. And it would take time. But yeah, I think I would.” 

You imagine it, little Poe’s running around, wreaking havoc. “Little you’s would be pretty cute.” 

“Little you’s would be pretty cute too, you know.” he engages the thrusters, focused now on the ship, “Would you?” 

You look at his mess of curls, the wrinkle between his eyebrows as he concentrates, “Yeah. Maybe.”

_**Five for silver** _

The first time you saw a Star Destroyer, you had been in the desert, fighting with some winged lizards over a cactus. It suddenly appeared in the sky with a fleet of TIE fighters, it’s mission unknown. 

The very sight of it sent chills down your spine, and the five small creatures scuttled to safety. Even nature knows the destruction that these things create. 

You have to let Poe know. And Leia. Something is wrong. Something big is happening. 

_**Six for gold** _

You weigh Poe’s medal in your hands. “I’m so proud of you.” you murmur. 

“Just doing my job.” he smiles at you, turning a little red. 

“I’m proud to be your friend.” The word is not enough, but it’s all you’re allowed. You reach into your pocket and extract a small rectangular pendant, birds engraining on either side, “This is for you.” 

The lines in his face soften as he turns the golden metal over in his hands, “What for?” 

“You liked my birds.” you shrug, “I wanted to give it to you before you left for Exegol, but I didn’t want to jinx anything.”

He holds your face in his hands, grazing your soft cheek with his calloused thumb, “It’s not your fault Ana and Jvin are gone. It wasn’t the rings. I promise.” 

Your heart races at how close he is, how little distance you would have to close to finally have everything you want. 

“Well, then I guess it’s a good luck charm. Or something.” 

“Or something.” he smiles.

_**Seven for a secret never to be told** _

The vultures circle above you. You lick your lips and taste copper. An accident. An old First Order mine. You should have known better. 

Someone is there. Someone pulls you into their arms. 

“Hey. No, no, stay with me. Stay with me.” You would recognize those curls anywhere. 

I love you, Poe. 

You try.

You can’t move your lips. 

“I’m here. I’m right here. Help is coming. Just stay with me.” Hands press to your stomach and you convulse at the pressure, “Don’t leave me, dammit.” 

I love you. 

“Don’t leave me. You’re going to be okay.”

I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. 

“Poe.” you whimper.

It’s not enough.

“It’s okay. You’re oka–”


End file.
